Allegiant-Part 2
by kw1o1
Summary: Tris isn't dead; the government only wants everyone, especially Tobias, to think that. I know there are several out there, but I'm trying to make mine different (no, she does not get affected by the memory serum). Please follow/favorite and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV (This was all taken from the book!)

I go to see her body…sometime. I don't know how long it is after Cara tells me what happened. Christina and I walk shoulder to shoulder; we walk in Cara's footsteps. I don't remember the journey from the entrance to the morgue, really, just a few smeared images and whatever sound I can make out through the barrier that has gone up inside my head.

She lies on a table, and for a moment I think she's just sleeping, and when I touch her, she will wake up and smile at me and press a kiss to my mouth. But when I touch her she is cold, her body still and unyielding.

Christina sniffles and sobs. I squeeze Tris's hand, praying that if I do it hard enough, I will send life back into her body and she will flush with color and wake up.

Tris POV

They take my body to a room. My body is in too much pain to move on its own. There I see a man with an orange serum. I try to stop them from injecting me, but I'm too weak. They easily overpower me. Then the man pushes the plunger. My heart begins to race. All my muscles in my body relax at once A heavy, liquid feeling fills my limbs. If this is death, it isn't so bad. My eyes stay open, but my head drops to the side. The man closes my eyes for me.

But I'm still breathing. Not deeply; not enough to satisfy, but breathing.

I feel Tobias' hand squeeze my hand, and I try to squeeze his and tell him I'm alive. But I can't move. I hear Tobias crying, and it pains me. I also hear a girl's crying…Christina? I continue trying to wake up, make any movement to tell them I really am alive, but nothing. After a while, they leave, and I stay like that for what seems like days. They moved my body to another room with a lot of machines that beep, and I do wake up later. At first I try to escape, but they easily catch me in my weak state.

A man introduces himself as "Aaron," after I calmed down and explains what happened. "I injected you with a quadriplegic serum, and it's just like the paralytic serum Peter injected you in the past. It just lasts longer."

I ask him, "Why wouldn't you let me talk to Tobias, let him know I'm alive?"

Aaron sighs, "I can't let him know you're alive, ever."

Something in me goes cold. I tell him, "You can't be serious."

He gives me a pity look and says, "I'm sorry, but everything is done. Technically you're dead."

"I'll tell them you lied," I warn him, "You can't keep me like this forever."

"Tobias will move to a new city and eventually forget you," he says, "_You, _on the other hand, will have to help with the government. You have proved yourself resourceful and will help with other experiments. Maybe if you do a good enough job, I'll let you _see _Tobias and Caleb. You won't actually meet them, but you'll at least be able to see them. How does that sound?"

That sounds awful, but I have to let him believe I'm satisfied with it. I'll meet them, one day.

"Deal."

**Like I said, this is on hold. Tell me if you guys like it because I'm not 100% sure about writing this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

Aaron leads me to an airplane with two large guys beside me. It would be stupid of me to try and escape. I hesitate before I walk in though. One of the two pushes me in with the back of a gun. This plane looks different from the last time. It looks more luxurious. There are a few seats facing each other. I take a seat in front of him, then ask, "Where are we going?"

Looking out the window, he replies, "Washington DC."

**Tobias POV (Again, taken from the book. I'll do this a lot in the beginning, so you don't really need to read this part.)**

In the days that follow, it's movement, not stillness, that helps to keep the grief at bay, so I walk the compound halls instead of sleeping. I watch everyone else recover from the memory serum that altered them permanently as if from a great distance.

I walk past the useless security barrier and stand at the distance, watching them. Reggie steps on the stone slab and opens a valve in the bottom of the water tank. The drops turn into a stream of water, and soon water gushes out of the tank, splattering all over the slab, soaking the bottom of Reggie's pants.

"Tobias?"

I shudder a little. It's Caleb. I turn away from the voice, searching for an escape route.

"Wait. Please," he sys.

I don't want to look at him, to measure how much, or how little, he grieves for her. And I don't want to think about how she died for such a miserable coward, about how he wasn't worth her life.

Still, I do look at him, wondering if I can see some of her in his face, still hungry for her even how that I know she's gone.

His hair is unwashed and unkempt, his green eyes bloodshot, his mouth twitching into a frown.

He does not look like her.

"I don't mean to bother you," he says. "But I have something to tell you. Something…_she _told me to tell you, before…"

"Just get on with it," I say, before he tries to finish the sentence.

"She told me that if she didn't survive, I should tell you…" Caleb chokes, then pulls himself up strait, fighting off the tears. "That she didn't want to leave you."

I should feel something, hearing her last words to me, shouldn't I? I feel nothing I feel farther away than ever.

"Yeah?" I say harshly. "Then why did she? Why didn't she let you die?"

"You think I'm not asking myself that question?" Caleb says. "She loved me. Enough to hold me at gunpoint so she could die for me. I have no idea why, but that's just the way it is.

He walks away without letting me respond, and it's probably better that way, because I can't think of anything to say that is equal to my anger. I blink away tears and sit down on the ground, right in the middle of the lobby.

I know why she wanted to tell me that she didn't want to leave me. She wanted me to know that this was not another Erudite headquarters, not a lie told to make me sleep while she went to die, not an act of unnecessary self-sacrifice. I grind the heels of my hands into my eyes like I can push my tears back into my skull. _No crying, _I chastise myself. If I let a little of the emotion out, all of it will come out, and it will never end.

**Tris POV**

"Where's Washington DC?" I ask him. He faces me and explains, "Where the United States government is. Outside of your old city was only a lab that kept tabs on you guys. In DC, you'll go through extra training, like another one of our cities. It's even more brutal than your Dauntless training. We'll have you collect data on a couple cities. I'll allow you to see how 'Four' is doing after you finish collecting the data from the first city."

I give him a hard glare because I know he's hiding something, but I don't press on it. Instead I ask, "What's the first city like?"

"The first city is split into twelve districts, or what you call factions. In this city, we test out the idea of survival of the fittest. Two kids from each district are put into, what we call, 'the Hunger Games.' Usually the winners are genetically pure, belonging in the Erudite and Dauntless factions." The thought sickens me. How can they watch kids fighting against each other for their lives?! He sees I feel repulsed and reminds me, "Don't forget, we get to decide whether or not you get to see 'Four.'"

The plane goes down a little after he finishes speaking. Before he walks out of the plane, he says, "Welcome to the capital, Beatrice."

**PS This is NOT a crossover! well, not really anyways :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

Aaron leads me to a strange building, well a skyscraper. Then he says, "You'll be getting the same training like those participating in the games." After looking at my horrified expression, he explains even more, "This is to let you become even more brave and erudite since you're already those anyways. We will not put in the games; you're too valuable anyways." I let out a sigh of relief, but immediately regret it afterwards. How can I be thinking of myself right now when there are _kids _being forced to kill each other?

He continues walking, telling me to follow. He gives me a tour of the building, showing me the training center and the dorms. I'll be training with other genetically pure people, but it seems to me that I'm the most pure. The dorms are luxurious, but I don't see the point when there is a plentiful amount of people starving. I keep my mouth shut though.

Before he drops me off, he takes out a syringe and tells me to hold out my wrist.

"Why?" I ask, but hold it out anyways.

He takes it and injects whatever is inside. "It's a tracker. This is to let us know where you are."

"Now go get some rest; a lot has happened to you today."

**Tobias POV**

"Matthew told me you stole some of the memory serum and a truck," says a voice at the end of the hallway. Christina's. "I have to say, I didn't really believe him."

I must not have heard her enter the house through the muffle. Even her voice sounds like it is traveling through the water to reach my ears, and it takes me a few seconds to make sense of what she says. When I do, I look at her and say, "Then why did you come, if you didn't believe him?"

"Just in case," she says, starting toward me. "Plus, I wanted to see the city one more time before it all changes. Give me the vial, Tobias."

"No." I fold my fingers over it to protect it from her. "This is my decision, not yours."

Her dark eyes widen, and her face is radiant with sunlight. It makes every strand of her think, dark hair gleam orange like it's on fire.

"This is _not_ your decision," she says. "This is the decision of a coward, and you're a lot of things, Four, but not a coward. Never."

"Maybe I am now," I answer passively. "Things have changed. I'm all right with it."

"No, you're not."

I feel so exhausted all I can do is roll my eyes.

"You can't become a person she would hate," Christina says, quietly this time. "And she would have hated this."

Anger stampedes through me, hot and lively, and the muffled feeling around my ears falls away, making even this quiet Abnegation street sound loud. I shudder with the force of it.

"Shut up!" I yell. "Shut up! You don't know what she would hate; you don't know her, you-"

"I know enough!" she snaps. "I know she wouldn't want you to erase her from your memory like she didn't even matter to you!"

I lunge toward her, pinning her shoulder to the wall, and lean closer to her face.

"If you _dare _suggest that again," I say, "I'll-"

"You'll what?" Christina shoves me back, hard. "Hurt me? You know, there's a word for big, strong men who attack women, and it's_ coward._"

I remember my father's screams filling the house, and his hand around my mother's throat, slamming her into walls and doors. I remember watching from my doorway, my hand wrapped around the door frame. And I remember hearing quiet sobs through her bedroom door, how she locked it so I couldn't get in."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"I know," she answers.

We stand still for a few seconds, just looking at each other. I remember hating her the first time I met her, because she was a Candor, because words just dribbled out of her mouth unchecked, careless. But over time she showed me who she really was, a forgiving friend, faithful to the truth, brave enough to take action. I can't help but like her now, can't help but see what Tris saw in her.

"I know how it feels to want to forget everything," she says. "I know how it feels for someone you love to get killed for no reason, and to want to trade all your memories of them for just a moment's peace."

She wraps her hand around mine, which is wrapped around the vial.

"I didn't know Will long," she says, "but he changed my life. He changed_ me_. And I know Tris changed you even more."

The hard expression she wore a moment ago melts away, and she touches my shoulders, lightly.

"The person you became with her is worth being," she says. "If you swallow that serum, you'll never be able to find your way back to him."

The tears come again, like when I saw Tris' body, and this time, pain comes with them, hot and sharp in my chest. I clutch the vial in my fist, desperate for the relief it offers, the protection from the pain of every memory clawing inside me like an animal.

Christina puts her arms around my shoulders, and her embrace only makes the pain worse, because it reminds me of every time Tris' thin arms slipped around me, uncertain at first but then stronger, more confident, more sure of herself and of me. It reminds me that no embrace will ever feel the same again, because no one will ever be like her again, because she's gone.

She's gone, and crying feels so useless, so stupid, but it's all I can do. Christina holds me upright and doesn't say a word for a long time.

Eventually I pull away, but her hands stay on my shoulders, warm and rough with calluses. Maybe just as skin on a hand grows tougher after pain in repetition, a person does too. But I don't want to become a calloused man.

There are other kinds of people in this world. There is the kind like Tris, who, after suffering and betrayel, could still find enough love to lay down her life instead of her brother's. Or the kind like Cara, who could still forgive the person who shot her brother in the head. Or Christina, who lost friend after friend but still decided to stay open, to make new ones. Appearing in front of me is another choice, brighter and stronger than the ones I gave myself.

My eyes opening, I offer the vial to her. She takes it and pockets it.

**Tris POV**

I wake up, feeling a little sore. I pull on the uniform and walk to the training center. I have to remind myself, the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can see Tobias.

I walk around the training center and work on the knot tying station. It doesn't seem like it helps, but it keeps my mind off of my family, friends, and Tobias.

For the next couple days, I work on other stations, only slightly practicing knife throwing since I'm already good at that. I don't perfect them all, but no one really can. After learning how to camouflage myself, I get called in. Aaron tells me, "You're ready to enter the city of Panem now, Tris."

**This is seriously not a crossover, but there will be hints of Katniss and Peeta. That's it. Future chapters are better, well, in my opinion anyways! Anyways, please review! **

**To KILLINGhope14: I didn't know why you found it funny until I reread chapter 2. I sort of laughed too because of the DC thing… :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

"You need to take at least two blood samples from each district. It will be easier to get blood samples from the poor than it will be with the rich," Aaron says, "all you need to do is offer food to the poor districts, and money to the middle class districts. With the rich, you'll probably have to sneak around."

Of course they'll use the poor as an advantage, just like what the Erudite did on the factionless. I had to force myself from rolling my eyes. He continues, "Come back as soon as you're done." I respond by nodding. He smiles and says, "Good. You'll be able to see 'Four' as soon as you're done." I narrow my eyes and nod. He gives me a kit, filled with syringes and money. "There will be one house per district for your use; there are clothes in there to help you fit in based on their fashion." Then he hands me a sheet of paper. "There is the list of addresses written on it."

Aaron leads me to a door, saying, "This door will lead you to district 12. Since it's dark, you can easily sneak into your house. See you soon."

At first, all I see is darkness. I walk aimlessly until I find some sort of light. I quickly find my house and fall asleep. The bed isn't all that comfortable, but I'm too tired to care.

The next day, I walk around in my disguise. Everywhere, there are adults who are skinny. I need to find the right people. Suddenly, I find what looks like a black market. I walk around and accidentally bump into a girl with a braid. We mutter sorry to each other and continue walking. Everyone here seems to have enough food, so I give up on finding a person here.

I walk around, waiting for evening. Suddenly, a guy, who looks around my age, pokes me on the shoulder from behind. He asks, "Do you possibly have any extra food?" Looking at him makes me want to just hand over all my food, but I remember the point of all this.

"Is it okay if I take a small sample of your blood?"

He eagerly agrees, making me feel guilt. Hesitantly, I take out a syringe and apply some alcohol before I take out some blood.

Even by nighttime, I can't shake the guilty feeling off.

I spend about one month for each district before preparing to go back.

**Tobias POV (NOT from the book, less than I expected)**

During the first month without Tris, I didn't walk without a bottle in my hand. I couldn't even say Tris' name without choking up. Zeke doesn't talk to me after what happened to Uriah, not that I can blame him.

Christina eventually became fed up with me and broke into my apartment. "Get up!"

I grumbled, "No."

"You've been in here too long. You need to start having a social life and move on from Tris," Christina said, sympathy in her voice. That's when I became angry.

"I won't ever get over Tris!" I shouted at her.

She looked at me with sympathy and said, "I understand; trust me, I do, but you can't just stay in here. Tris wouldn't have wanted that for you."

Her words stung, but I knew it was true. "I just miss her."

"I do too, Tobias," Christina said with tears in her eyes, "But you need to try in order to be happy. Start off with getting a job."

I glared at her but grunt in agreement. She sighed in relief. I felt a twinge of guilt from making my friends worry over me.

The next day, I looked around trying to find a job, but it took me around a month to find the right job. I started working at the Ferris wheel in a carnival. I was able to feel like I was connecting with Tris. I feel less pain there.

**Tris POV**

After I get out, I find Aaron waiting for me. He says, "Good job, Tris," with great satisfaction. I shudder at the thought of the guy back in district 12, asking me for food.

Aaron says, "I'd like you to meet someone, Tris." Then, a guy comes out. "This is Brian." I look closer at him and notice, "You're the guy who asked me for food in district 12!"

He looks at me apologetically and says, "Sorry, the guys here made me just in case you gave all the food to the poor since you're, you know, Abnegation."

I look at him suspiciously. I don't trust him, but then again, who can I trust here?

"Tris, Brian is going with you in the next city next week." I have some problems with that, but I don't care about that now.

"Can I see Tobias now?" Aaron sighs frustrated, but agrees. He leads me into a room with a computer inside. Some technicians turns on the computer and sets everything up. I don't pay attention to them, but just think about Tobias. After they finish, I wait until they're gone.

Watching the first two months pains me the most. Tobias was unsurprisingly depressed about my "death," and he has no idea that I'm alive. I smile when he got a job at the Ferris wheel. I'll find a way to tell him.

**Not a great chapter, but I'm trying. It'll get better soon, and I'll make a game out of the next couple chapters. You guys can guess which city Tris is in. (I'm taking them from other dystopian books, like Hunger Games) Please review! :) I'll appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

After a week, it's time for me to go to the next city. I walk to Aaron's office, where I also find Brian. I give a bitter grunt. "Ready?" Aaron asks. Not that I have a choice, but I nod anyways. He leads us to another door and says, "In this city, kids are forced to go through a Trial. If they score extremely low, they're forced to go to labor camps, but in reality, they're experimented on. This also helps us, so we allow them to continue the experiments." I feel sick in my stomach. He goes on, "If they score low but pass, they work in factories. Higher scored students are able to finish college. The college they go to depends on their scores."

I understand why they're doing this. It's to get the genetically pure to have kids with other genetically pure. "This city is going through the first stage of rebellion, but it's not having much of an effect yet, so it should be fine. This city has cities within it, so it should be like the last city."

I'm going to have to exchange food for blood again?! I calmly ask, "Isn't there another way to get the DNA? Other than exchanging food."

He ponders on the thought and says, "I suppose you can just take their blood while they're asleep, but I thought you would rather have them be able to eat something."

I give him a glare and reply, "I would."

"Good. Anyways, just like last time, there is a house for you guys in each city. I know you'll feel uncomfortable sharing a house with a man, Tris, but don't worry, the house is big enough for the two of you to share. Now, any questions?" Aaron asks.

I don't say anything. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can see Tobias again.

"If there's nothing, you guys can go in."

Brian and I nod. He opens the door and motions me to go ahead of him. I walk in, and Brian follows. He tries to make a conversation, asking me, "How do you feel about this experiment?"

"Which one? This city, or another city?" I ask back.

"The whole thing in general."

I stop short and turn to him even though I can't see him. I have to be careful since he can report anything I say back to Aaron. "Necessary, I guess."

He laughs and says, "No you don't. You just think I'll report to Aaron." He's pretty smart, but I shouldn't be surprised since he was chosen to go with me.

We reach the city and start running. It's better to avoid questions about our clothes at night. Since we're in a poor city, the house isn't all too big, but I can have a separate room from Brian.

We finish changing and wait until the sun comes up to start exploring the city. Before we leave, Brian suggests, "Why don't we hold hands and act as if we're a couple?"

I look at him with horror, and he explains, "It would be easier to stay even more hidden. Trust me, I've done this a lot."

"You've held a lot of girls' hands?" I ask him.

He starts blushing, but I have no idea why. "No-well yes. Just holding hands!"

I raise an eyebrow but slip my hand into his. His hand feels sweaty, and I want to take my hand out, but I bear with it. "Ready?" I ask.

He nods, and we start walking.

**Tobias POV**

I felt it was time to start talking to Caleb again. He _was _Tris' brother. We talked, but not a lot.

Christina tries to set me up with other girls, but I kept skipping the dates. She finally got me to start seeing other girls after she said, "Tris would've wanted you to." She needs to stop saying that.

I know Tris would've wanted me to be happy, but it doesn't mean I have to be with another girl. She was the only one who I was able to talk with about my past. She was different from other girls.

Needless to say, the other girls didn't work out. On the first date, I left because the girl had blonde hair. I left on the second one because the girl had blue eyes, not like Tris', but I couldn't take it. Other girls were just annoying or not my type. I guess no other girl is my type.

**Tris POV**

Brian and I spent the next year collecting blood samples. He was the one who offered food in exchange for blood. I looked away, unable to contain the guilt. I'm sorry I'm doing this, but I need to get back to Tobias, my friends and Caleb.

I found a particular poor family to be suspicious since they have items that they shouldn't. It's almost as if someone keeps bringing it to them. I never stayed long enough to find out, but that person must be quick and smart.

We moved from city to city, and I saw illegal gambling and fights. There was a particular blonde guy that caught my attention. He's handsome but hidden. He hangs out with another girl. She seems innocent unlike the guy. I find him getting messages; must be from the rebels. He's kind of a legend; I suppose. He crumbles it though.

When we finally reach the rich city, I couldn't believe my eyes. A _quarter_ of their stuff can feed the poor. There's a girl who is rich and famous for getting a perfect on her Trial, but she's also a troublemaker. She's the Capitol's prodigy. I think I'd like her.

At night, Brian and I would break into a certain house and draw out blood from a sleeping person. We'd place a Band-Aid on the person and wait until it's healed. There's no way they'd suspect anything.

When we finish up, we go back outside. I find Aaron, as expected.

"Good job Tris and Brian."

We both nod, and Aaron continues talking before I interrupt him. "Can I see Tobias now?"

"Still not over him, huh?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow at him. Why would I be over him?

He gives a defeated sigh and says, "Follow me."

I smile while watching the first few videos. He's getting better. But I grip the table when I see him dating other girls. I need to let him see me now; to know I'm here.

**Know which book she's in now? Remember, she's in a dystopian book, and I gave out A LOT of hints in this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To KILLINGhope14: Yes, I'm sorry about the blood thing. I wanted them to just get a cotton swab or something, but I thought the saliva would dry up by the end of that year. It won't happen a lot anymore, or at all. We'll see (thanks for reviewing by the way:) **

**To readers: Hopefully Fourtris will happen soon, who knows? :)**

**By the way, the last chapter was based on Legend by Marie Lu! (the government does even worse things than this government in my opinion)**

**Tobias POV (most taken from the book)**

I glance at the urn perched on the backseat like another passenger. For a long time I left Tris' ashes in the Bureau morgue, not sure what kind of funeral she would want, and not sure I could make it through one. But today would be Choosing Day, if we still had factions, and it's time to take a step forward, even if it's a small one.

Evelyn puts a hand on my shoulder and looks out at the fields. The crops that were once isolated to the areas around Amity headquarters have spread, and continue to spread through all the grassy spaces around the city. Sometimes I miss the desolate, empty land. But right now I don't mind driving through the rows and rows of corn or wheat. I see people among the plants, checking the soil with handheld devices designed by former Bureau scientists. They wear red and blue and green and purple.

"What's it like, living without factions?" Evelyn says.

"It's very ordinary," I say. I smile at her. "You'll love it."

I take Evelyn to my apartment just north of the river. It's on one of the lower floors, but through the abundant windows I can see a wide stretch of buildings. I was one of the first settlers in the new Chicago, so I got to choose where I lived. Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Amar, and George opted to live in the higher floors of the Hancock building, and Caleb and Cara both moved back to the apartments near Millennium Park, but I came here because it was beautiful, and because it was nowhere near either of my old homes.

"My neighbor is a history expert, he came from the fringe," I say as I search my pockets for my keys. "He calls Chicago 'the forth city'-because it was destroyed by fire ages ago, and then again by the Purity War, and now we're on the fourth attempt at settlement here."

"The fourth city," Evelyn says as I push the door open. "I like it."

There's hardly any furniture inside, just a couch and a table, some chairs, a kitchen. Sunlight winks in the windows of the building across the marshy river. Some of the Bureau scientists are trying to restore the river and the lake to their former glory, but it will be a while. Change, like healing, takes time.

Evelyn drops her bag on the couch. "Thank you for letting me stay with you for a little while. I promise I'll find another place soon."

"No problem," I say. I feel nervous about her being here, poking through my meager possessions, shuffling down my hallways, but we can't stay distant forever. Not when I promised her that I would try to bridge this gap between us.

"George says he needs some help training a police force," Evelyn says. "You didn't offer?"

"No," I say. "I told you, I'm done with guns."

"That's right. You're using your _words_ now," Evelyn says, wrinkling her nose. "I don't trust politicians, you know."

"You'll trust me, because I'm your son," I say. "Anyways, I'm not a politician. Not yet, anyway. Just an assistant."

She sits at the table and looks around, twitchy and spry, like a cat.

"Do you know where your father is?" she says.

I shrug. "Someone told me he left. I didn't ask where he went."

She rests her chin on her hand. "There's nothing you wanted to say to him? Nothing at all?"

"No," I say. I twirl my keys around my finger. "I just wanted to leave him behind me, where he belongs."

Two years ago, when I stood across from him in the park with the snow falling all around us, I realized that just as attacking him in front of the Dauntless in the Merciless Mart didn't make me feel better about the pain he caused me, yelling at him or insulting him wouldn't either. There was only one option left, and it was letting go.

Evelyn gives me a strange, searching look, then crosses the room and opens the bag she left on the couch. She takes out an object made of blue glass. It looks like falling water, suspended in time.

I remember when she gave it to me. I was young, but not too young to realize that it was a forbidden object in the Abnegation faction, a useless and therefore a self-indulgent one. I asked her what purpose it served, and she told me, _It doesn't do anything obvious. But it might be able to do something in here._ Then she touched her hand to her heart. _Beautiful things sometimes do._

The spring air is cold but I leave the windows open in the truck, so I can feel it in my chest, so it stings my fingertips, a reminder of the lingering winter. I stop by the train platform near the Merciless Mart and take the urn out of the backseat. It's silver and simple, no engravings. I didn't choose it; Christina did.

I walk down the platform toward the group that has already gathered. Christina stands with Zeke and Shauna, who sits in the wheelchair with a blanket over her lap. She has a better wheelchair now, one without handles on the back, so she can maneuver it more easily. Matthew stands on the platform with his shoes over the edge.

"Hi," I say, standing at Shauna's shoulder.

Christina smiles at me, and Zeke claps me on the shoulder.

Uriah died only days after Tris, but Zeke and Hana said their good-byes just weeks afterward, scattering his ashes in the chasm, amid the clatter of all thir friends and family. We scream his name into the echo chamber of the Pit. Still, I know that Zeke is remembering him today, just as the rest of us are, even though this last act of Dauntless bravery is for Tris.

"Got something to show you," Shauna says, and she tosses the blanket aside, revealing complicated metal braces on her legs. They go all the way up to her hips and wrap around her belly like a cage. She smiles at me, and with a gear-grinding sound, her feet shift to the ground in front of the chair, and in fits and starts, she stands.

Despite the serious occasion, I smile.

"Well, look at that," I say. "I'd forgotten how tall you are."

"Caleb and his lab buddies made them for me," she says. "Still getting the hang of it, but they say I might be able to run someday."

"Nice," I say. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He and Amar will meet us at the end of the line," she says. "Someone has to be there to catch the first person."

"He's still sort of a pansycake," Zeke says. "But I'm coming around to him."

"Hm," I say, not committing. The truth is, I've made my peace with Caleb, but I still can't be around him for long. His gestures, his inflections, his manner, they are hers. They make him into just a whisper of her, and that is not enough of her, but it is also far too much.

I would say more, but the train is coming. It charges toward us on the polished rails, then squeals as it slows to a stop in front of the platform. A head leans out the window of the first car, where the controls are-it's Cara, her hair in a tight braid.

"Get on!" she says.

Shauna sits in the chair again and pushes herself through the doorway. Matthew, Christina, and Zeke follow. I get on last, offering the urn to Shauna to hold, and stand in the doorway, my hand clutching the handle. The train starts again, building speed with each second, and I hear it churning over the tracks and whistling over the rails, and I feel the power of it rising inside me. The air whips across my face and presses my clothes to my body, and I watch the city sprawl out in front of me, the buildings lit by the sun.

It's not the same as it used to be, but I got over that a long time ago. All of us have found new places. Cara and Caleb work in the laboratories at the compound, which are now a small segment of the Department of Agriculture that works to make agriculture more efficient, capable of feeding more people. Matthew works in psychiatric research somewhere in the city-the last time I asked him, he was studying something about memory. Christina works in an office that relocates people from the fringe who want to move into the city. Zeke and Amar are policemen, and George trains the police force-Dauntless jobs, I call them. And I'm assistant to one of our city's representatives in the government: Johana Reyes.

I stretch my arm out to grasp the other handle and lean out of the car as it turns, almost dangling over the street two stories below me. I feel a thrill in my stomach, the fear-thrill the true Dauntless love.

"Hey," Christina says, standing beside me. "How's your mother?"

"Fine," I say. "We'll see, I guess."

I watch the track dip down in front of us, going all the way to street level.

"Yes," I say. "I think Tris would want me to try it at least once."

Saying her name still gives a little twinge of pain, a pinch that lets me know her memory is still dear to me.

Christina watches the rails ahead of us and leans her shoulder into mine, just for a few seconds. "I think you're right."

My memories of Tris, some of the most powerful memories I have, have dulled with time, as memories do, and they no longer sting as they used to. Sometimes I actually enjoy going over them in my mind, though not often. Sometimes I go over them with Christina, and she listens better than I expected her to, Candor smart-mouth that she is.

Cara guides the train to a stop, and I hop onto the platform.

We enter the lobby, with its gleaming, polished floors and its walls smeared with bright Dauntless graffiti, left here by the building's residents as a kind of relic. This is a Dauntless place, because they are the ones who embraced it, for its height and, a part of me also suspects, for its loneliness. The Dauntless liked to fill empty spaces with their noise. It's something I liked about them.

I close my eyes as the elevator surges upward. I can almost see the space opening up beneath my feet, a shaft of darkness, and only a foot of solid ground between me and the sinking, dropping, plummeting. The elevator shudders as it stops, and I cling to the wall to steady myself as the doors open.

Zeke touches my shoulder. "Don't worry, man. We did this all the time, remember?" I nod.

Christina, Matthew, and Cara go first.

Then it's just Zeke and me left, staring at each other.

"I don't think I can do it," I say, and though my voice is steady, my body is shaking.

"Of course you can," he says. "You're _Four,_ Dauntless legend! You can face anything."

I cross my arms and inch closer to the edge of the roof. Even though I'm several feet away, I feel my body pitching over the edge, and I shake my head again, and again, and again.

"Hey." Zeke puts his hands on my shoulders. "This isn't about you, remember? It's about her. Doing something she would have liked to do, something she would have been pround of you for doing. Right?"

That's it. I can't avoid this, I can't back out now, not when I still remember her smile as she climbed the Ferris wheel with me, or the hard set of her jaw as she faced fear after fear in the simulations.

"How did she get in?"

"Face-first," Zeke says.

"All right." I hand him the ur. "Put this behind me, okay? And open up the top."

I climb into the sling, my hands shaking so much I can barely grip the sides. Zeke tightens the straps across my back and legs, then wedges the urn behind me, facing out, so the ashes will spread. I stare down Lake Shore Drive, swallowing bile, and start to slide.

**Tris POV**

I need to let Tobias know I'm alive. But how? I can't ask Aaron or Brian obviously. I think while watching Tobias zip-line. I smile at the sight of him.

I hear some technicians talking, "…blocks tracker…" behind the other door in the room, their office. This catches my attention, and I listen even more eagerly. But all I get is, "…necklace…" They get called in, and I sneak into their office.

I find a couple necklaces, and I take one. It may come in handy one day. It's just a guess, but it will most likely hide me.

**I know a lot of it is from the book, but I'll most likely update again today. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias POV**

I returned to my apartment to fall asleep after scattering Tris' ashes. I expected it to be difficult for me to fall asleep, but it turned out I was ready for sleep to elude reality. When I closed my eyes, I found Tris. "Tobias!" she says.

I blinked a couple times, expecting her to disappear, but she didn't. "Tris, you're dead."

She looked at me surprised, but smiled. "No. I'm not." She takes my hand and puts it over her heart. It's actually beating. I pull her into a hug. I kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her neck before finally kissing her lips. I feel her smiling under my lips.

When I wake up, the harsh reality hit me. My pillow is soaked with my tears. Crying because of scattering her ashes would've been less cruel. I walk into my living room, and I find Evelyn setting up breakfast. I feel like she heard me and is pitying on me, but I don't say anything.

"Morning," I say.

"Good morning, Tobias."

I sit down, and she puts a plate of food in front of me. She's starting intently at me, making sure I eat. I don't blame her since I only carried a bottle with me during the first month without Tris. She relaxes when I poke the food with my fork and stuff it into my mouth.

After a while, she says, "Tobias, I need you to do something."

I look at her. It must be important if she's asking me something after what happened. "What?"

She looks nervous and says, "The experiment is still going on in other cities, but I want it to stop." I looks suspiciously at her. "I know you want it to stop but won't do anything about it because you're afraid you might lose someone else…"

I stop her. "No, it needs to stop. I'll help."

She widens her eyes and says, "Oh. I didn't expect you accept so willingly."

I say, "No one should go through what I did. What do I need to do?"

She explains, "I need you to go into another city. Borough."

I nod and say, "Okay. I'll go next week, but just to observe. No guns."

She smiles and breathes in relief. She was definitely not sure I'd take the job, especially since I can work with Johana. If she asked me before yesterday, maybe I would've rejected it, but the dream with Tris reminded me that there are others suffering what I'm going through. The experiments need to stop.

**Tris POV**

I walk over to Aaron's office, thinking of ways to convince him into letting me talk to Tobias. I know there's no chance, but it can't hurt, right? I'm about to twist the door knob, but I hear some voices. One of them being Aaron's.

I start to walk away; I'll come back later. But I hear Tobias' name in their conversation. I press my ear onto the door. "He and his mom are trying to stop the experiment. Normally I'd kill them right there and then, but there's Tris to worry about. She won't help us anymore if he's dead."

"Why don't you just kidnap him and hold him hostage to keep Tris?"

There's a pause, and Aaron agrees, "Okay, but we can't let Tris know until we have him."

They're about to kidnap Tobias; I need to start planning. I go watch the videos in Chicago and try to find all the blind spots. I also try to find the blind spots of this place. There are always blind spots. I mentally keep track of them all.

Tonight I'll warn Tobias.

**It's a short chapter, but at least you know Fourtris will finally reunite in the next chapter! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

Later, after Aaron's friend leaves, I go to Aaron's office. I knock on Aaron's door. "Aaron?" He says, "Come on in, Tris."

I go in and take a seat. "So, what do you need?" Aaron asks.

"I need to go to Zion," I say.

He looks at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"That city looks like it's about to rebel, and I want to see if it's because of the Divergents," I explain. He usually accepts anything as long as it's about the experiment, especially if there's going to be _another_ experiment failing.

Aaron narrows his eyes at me and reminds me, "You know that there's a tracker in your wrist."

I have to keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Yes."

He hesitates and says, "Fine, but you need to come back by 9 PM sharp."

"Thank you."

"I'll go set up your ticket now. Start packing up now," Aaron says.

**Tobias POV**

I told Johana that I would be gone next week. She sighed but agreed on the condition that I'd finish all my work. I'm going to have to stay late until then. There's a considerable amount of work for a day, let alone a week, but I'm willing to do it all to stop the experiments.

**Tris POV**

I hid my necklace in a shirt in my luggage. Based on my experiences on the plane, the security guards hardly look into my suitcase. The technology looks into that, but I don't think they'll care too much about a necklace.

After I settle down into my room, I take out the necklace and wait until night to leave. I need to be on the train three hours before twelve if I want to be there before Tobias leaves. Luckily, he needs to stay late for his work.

Before I need to leave for Tobias, I research about the city I'm in. Aaron might ask me how the city was, so I might as well know a little about it. The city's government includes a monarchy. Not the typical monarchy though. Instead of the prince marrying another princess, he gets to choose one after meeting a couple girls. The girls compete with each other. Of course there are the rebels, not unusual.

By the time the clock hits 8, I start moving out. I pull my hair into a ponytail, and I smile at the people I need to smile at to not raise their suspicions. Halfway before I return to Chicago, I put on the necklace. I can't have it on too long or else the people watching my tracker back in the capital will start suspecting something. I smile at the thought of seeing Tobias again.

**Tobias POV**

I finish enough work for two days by the time it hits twelve-thirty. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep. I need to start leaving now, or else Evelyn will be worried. She never sleeps until I'm home. She's even more worried about my safety since I'll be leaving for another city.

While I'm walking, I hear footsteps other than mine, but no one should be walking this late. Everyone knows that. I look around, but all I see is darkness. I ready myself to attack just in case. I continue walking when someone pushes me while covering my mouth. I punch back and hear a voice, a girl's voice. I look closely at the person, and I almost pass out. It's Tris. At least a person that looks exactly like her.

"Tobias," the girl whispers, with what sounds like relief. She presses a kiss onto my mouth. Did I fall asleep while working? I wouldn't be surprised. I start pinching myself trying wake myself up. The dreams can be extremely cruel sometimes. She looks _exactly_ like her. In my dreams, there was at least something different. She would be too tall or short. There are times where she has different eye colors or different hair color.

I look closely at her and try to find something different. But everything's the same, except her hair is long again.

"Tobias, it's me," she says.

**Tris POV**

Tobias is just staring at me from shock. I did basically come back from the dead. "Tobias, it's me," I say.

He looks at me from top to bottom. Then he moves his hand to my cheek and keeps it there. "Tris? But you're dead."

I sigh and give a sad smile before saying, "No, I'm not. The government took me away."

He still stares at me, not believing it. I quickly explain, "I was alive when you saw me. They injected me with a serum to pretend that I'm dead, like the time with Peter."

Tobias looks like he's starting to believe me. There's anger in his voice when he says, "If you weren't dead this entire time, where were you?"

I'm getting scared now. Does he think I left him on my own will? "They threatened to kill you if I didn't do what they said. I was forced to collect their data in other cities for them"

He furrows his eyebrows. "I scattered your ashes recently."

I say, "They most likely gave you fake ashes."

"You're alive, and this isn't just a dream?" he asks.

"No, this isn't," I say with a smile. He's starting to finally believe me.

I barely finish saying the last word before he kisses me and pushes me against the wall. I kiss him back so hard it hurts, but I don't care. His fingers slide over my hair and undo my hair. His fingers curl into it. I draw his shirt into my firsts, tugging him closer, and sigh his name against his mouth.

**Fourtris is reunited! I'm sorry if you guys didn't really like the chapter. This chapter was hard since I've never been in a relationship. By the way, can you guys which book she's in? Please review!:)**


End file.
